Manse
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Cinta pertama dan ciuman pertama Jeon Wonwoo dengan Kim Mingyu.
**MANSE**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap datar pemandangan didepannya. Hujan. Dan Mingyu tidak membawa payung. Harusnya ia mendengarkan apa kata ibunya tadi pagi. Ibunya itu peramal cuaca paling hebat yang Mingyu tahu. Harusnya ibunya menjadi presenter pembawa acara ramalan cuaca saja.

"Kau belum pulang, Mingyu-yah ?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya. Jeon Wonwoo. Sepertinya Tuhan memang sudah menggariskan jodohnya dengan pemuda ini, pikir Mingyu. Tanpa dicari pujaan hatinya datang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tak membawa payung. Kau sendiri ?"

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tersenyum disampingnya sambil memandang ke arah depan.

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan." Balas Wonwoo.

Kemudian suasana hening mendominasi mereka berdua. Sudah mulai petang tapi hujan belum juga reda. Tak ada siswa lagi sepertinya selain mereka berdua. Siswa terakhir tadi nekat menerobos hujan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lelah. Sialan ! Sepupunya lama sekali. Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti sibuk pacaran dengan tetangga sebelah. Tidak tahu apa kalau Wonwoo sudah lelah berdiri menunggu daritadi. Sementara Wonwoo sibuk mengumpati sepupunya, Mingyu terus berdoa semoga hujan berhenti lebih lama lagi agar ia bisa lebih lama terjebak berdua dengan Wonwoo. Pikiranmu itu Mingyu !

"Emm.. Wonwoo-yah." Suara Mingyu memecah keheningan.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memandang Mingyu dengan penuh tanya. Menunggu Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang ?"

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya ?"

Seketika itu juga terdengar suara pecahan dari hati Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu langsung berubah pucat pasi. Hatinya serasa dicubit dengan keras. Inikah rasanya patah hati ? Baru kali ini Mingyu jatuh cinta begitu dalamnya dan sekarang hatinya langsung remuk mendengar orang yang disukainya sedang menyukai orang lain. Bagaimana ini ?

"Siapa yang kau sukai Wonwoo-yah ?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemanapun itu yang penting bukan ke arah Mingyu. Pipinya bersemu merah. Memikirkan orang yang disukainya membuat jantung Wonwoo berdebar-debar tak jelas.

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan pikiran Wonwoo tentang orang yang disukainya. Omo ! Mengingatnya kembali membuat pipi Wonwoo kembali bersemu. Dengan segera ia menuju mobil jemputannya. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menghajar sepupunya nanti. Nanti saja. Sekarang ia sedang berbunga-bunga.

Belum dua langkah Wonwoo beranjak darisana, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan kencang sehingga badan Wonwoo berbalik dan jatuh ke pelukannya. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya menyadari badannya sedang berada di pelukan Mingyu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kuatnya lengan Mingyu yang melingkari pinggangnya dan hembusan nafas Mingyu di lehernya. Wonwoo sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Bukannya tak bisa sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya tak ingin menggerakan tubuhnya. Takut Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya.

Mingyu menutup matanya menikmati bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya mencoba memberitahukan pada Wonwoo apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Jika memang Wonwoo menyukai orang lain, ia akan mencoba melepas Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya ingin Wonwoo bahagia, melihat Wonwoo dari jauh saja sudah membahagiakan bagi Mingyu. Ia semakin menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo, menghirup aroma Wonwoo yang menenangkan.

"Aku menyukaimu Wonwoo-yah. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan orang yang kau sukai ?" bisik Mingyu di leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri mematung dengan segala keterkejutannya. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Mengucapkan sepatah kata saja rasanya sangat susah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Mingyu sudah melepaskan pelukan di tubuhnya. Wonwoo sedikit tersentak saat Mingyu mengusak kepalanya dengan tangan hangatnya. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan teduh. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Wonwoo.

"Pulanglah Wonwoo-yah. Aku juga harus pulang, sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah. Lagipula hujan sudah reda, Wonwoo juga sudah di jemput jadi ia tak punya alasan lagi berlama-lama di sekolah. Namun sebuah suara membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau orang yang kusukai itu kau, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu sontak membalikkan badannya. Memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar. Itu suara Wonwoo kan ? Wonwoo benar-benar mengatakan hal itu kan ?! Wonwoo memajukan langkahnya, membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Mingyu.

Cup

Sudah jelas ! Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Wonwoo membawa Mingyu kedalam ciumannya. Sementara Mingyu yang awalnya terkejut, mulai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo membawa tubuh pujaan hatinya lebih dekat dengannya setelah membawa lengan Wonwoo melingkari lehernya.

Pertama memang hanya kecupan biasa. Tapi setelah Mingyu tak tahan ia mulai memberikan lumatan pada bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo mencoba mengimbangi lumatan Mingyu dengan memberikan lumatan juga pada bibir atas Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang mulai kehabisan nafas, menepuk lembut dada Mingyu. Dengan sedikit tidak rela Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Mingyu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Wonwoo, sehingga Mingyu bisa merasakan nafas Wonwoo menerpa wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo-yah." Bisik Mingyu dengan mesra.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo.

Sementara sepupu Wonwoo yang sedang didalam mobil, Choi Hansol, memandang tak percaya kejadian didepannya. Ia baru saja melihat sepupu kesayangannya dicium oleh seorang laki-laki tampan di depannya. Omo ! Sepertinya bibinya tak lama lagi akan mendapatkan menantu tampan. Hehe.

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih ?" tanya Mingyu frontal.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya malu. Pipinya pasti memerah lagi. LAGI ?! Wonwoo tak habis pikir apa pipinya tak lelah karena terus memerah dari tadi ? Jeon Wonwoo, mana ada pipi bisa lelah ? Wonwoo mengangguk pelan membalas pertanyaan Mingyu.

"MANSE MANSE MANSE YEAH !"

Sudah jelas itu teriakan Mingyu. Suaranya bahkan menggema seantero sekolah.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMO ! Aku senyum-senyum gaje nulis ff ini. Ikut bayangin mereka ngelakuin adegan kisseu. Oke ! Stop ! Akhirnya mereka jadian juga ya... Semoga langgeng. Tenang aja ff ini ngga berakhir gitu aja kok. Meanie jadian bukan berarti ff ini ngga ada lanjutannya. Ada kok ada. Aku buatin cerita khusus buat kalian. Tentang masa-masa pacaran Meanie yang manis kayak mukanya Wonu.**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review di ff sebelum-sebelumnya. Tanpa review kalian, aku ngga mungkin semangat buat nerusin ff ini. Makasih semuanya. Hugs tightly. Aku sayang kalian semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih semuanya yang udah mau baca ff dan review ff aku. REVIEW PLEASEEE ...**


End file.
